Soren's Legacy
by Mago V
Summary: Awakening told by the grandson of Soren, a tactician who followed Ike to the continent of Ylisse.
1. Forgotten Ties

**This will be a realistic view on Fire Emblem Awakening, it will also take the cynical view of the Greil mercenaries tactician, Soren, and give a lesser extent of it to Robin. Also, if you're a fan pair up ability be warned that in this fanfiction the pair up ability will be nerfed to the extent that it will more likely resemble the previous fire emblems "protect" ability, which is where a stronger unit can protect a heavily damaged or fragile unit at the expense of the speed, defense, and hit stats of the protector, in order to show the distraction of having to defend both yourself and your "partner". Yes I do realize what I'm basically saying is that useless units are even more of a hindrance than normal. Finally be prepared for character deaths, I'm not saying that Robin will be a bad tactician I just aim for realism, which also means, get ready for a whole bunch of nameless oc cannon fodder.**

Forgotten ties.

A dream, yes, that is where it all began, I was standing beside a blue haired man inside an ominous looking… place. There were columns, cultish looking circles surrounding a small altar where a small purple fire was lit, a small purple fire, purple mist… Purple mist was also there, obscuring my view from the rest of the _temple_ I think, yes it was, it was a temple, of some sort, and that man, he was _taunting us_ , I don't remember quite well, it's all so hazy, all I remember before the events leading up to my demise ad eventual salvation was what he said before Chrom… I think that was him, stroke the sorcerer down, that was clear.

"You cannot unwrite the present, nor can you change the future or past, your struggle is in vain, but have no fear, Your death will be quick." He said this as he allowed Chrom's sword to slice at his stomach.

As I stood behind my friend the purple fire on the altar grew brighter, I was already halfway through finishing my spell when the fire enveloped is both, I grabbed my chest in pain while Chrom dubbed over grimacing, the pain was unbearable, I still managed to keep control over the spell, but as I tried to regain control over the spell the built up eagerly was released all at once, almost straight through the altar scattering the flames all over the opposing sorcerer.

After that my memory is shaky again, I'm under the impression that I was able to protect Chrom, but then, then, I don't know, my memory on that dream always starts to fade after the sorcerers death.

 **But what I do remember, vividly, was what happened when I woke up.**


	2. The Verge of Importance

"Chrom we have to do something," a young feminine voice said as I found myself awake again.

It felt like I had just been run over by a chariot, I managed to open my eyes part way and I saw two blurry humanoid figures

"What do you propose we do"? A lower, masculine voice asked, Chrom apparently.

"I… I dunno." the younger one responded. I opened my eyes fully and for the first time I was able to see both of them, The older one, a blue haired youth, who had some sort of marking on his right shoulder, and a younger girl who had blond hair and was wearing a dress which I thought odd considering my surroundings.

Apparently having noticed my eyes opening the older, blue haired youth looked at me a gave an expression of shock, as the both knelt down he said "I see that you're awake now."

"Hey there." the girl added on whilst tilting her head

There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." Chrom said before he held his hand out to me and told me to give him my hand. As I did I noticed a strange mark on my right hand, six purple ovals with small circles inside each of them all coming to a point near my wrist and three red vertical stripes with a diagonal line running through the lower left circle and the upper right one.

As I stood up i quickly backed away from Chrom, as I quickly let go of his hand. He also seemed to notice the mark on my hand frowning for a bit before he asked if I was alright.

"Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah" Chrom seemed surprised at my knowledge of his name as he narrowed his eyes and his right hand inched closer to the hilt of his sword. "Then you know who I am"?

"I heard you talking to your friend. I said pointing to the girl.

Chrom seemed to relax a bit as his right hand left his side to rub his neck, "tell me, what's your name? What brings you here"? It almost seemed as if he was expecting me to also tell him about the mark.

I realized it would be best to comply so that I wouldn't be viewed suspiciously by this man who had found me in an empty field.

"My name is… it's…" I said as I realized I couldn't remember my own name.

"You don't know you own name"? Chrom asked raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly I realized that there were more important questions that I needed answers to, "I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I exactly"?

"That's when the girl spoke up, "Hey I've heard of this! Its called amnesia." She said a bit to smugly.

Than a heavily armored horsemen came riding out of a nearby forest, "it's called a load of pegasus dung. Were to believe that you know milords name , but not your own." he said glaring down at me.

"I heard the younger girl call him that when they still thought I was unconscious." I responded hastily

"I still find that hard to believe." the knight said.

"What if he is telling the truth Frederick, we can't just leave him alone without even being aware of his own name." Chrom aid turning to the knight presumably named Frederick. "What sort of shepherds would we be then."

I raised my eyebrow at this, they definitely weren't equipped like normal shepherds, or I was in a different world where shepherds also carried lances and swords while wearing armor.

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Right then, Chrom said as he took a step forward, "we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"Wait just one moment." I said realizing my position in my current situation, "Do I have a say in this"?

"Peace, friend," Chrom said raising his hand apologetically, "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

As we headed back onto the road that lead to a town a few thoughts drifted through my head Where am I going, what's going on here and why are these shepherds concerned in my appearance. "Am I to be your prisoner"? I asked abruptly.

Chrom chuckled a bit and then turned to face me as we continued to walk, "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

His statement was no more confusing than my current predicament but I was a bit confused over how, and why, lowly shepherds would be included in a country's, I assumed Ylisse was a country what else could it have been, politics, but I made sure to keep my mouth closed.

We continued walking until Chrom came to a stop and turned to face me, "I suppose proper introductions are in order. My name is Chrome, but you already heard that, The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa.

The said sister was quick to jump in offering this useful tidbit, "I am not delicate. Ignore my brother please he can be a bit thick sometimes."

."Great." I thought to myself, just who I wanted to meet, shepherds who are either delicate or thick, at least the horseman seems to have a suitable attitude.

"But you're lucky the shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" She continued on."

"Great, they refer to themselves in the third person." I thought to myself rolling my eyes.

"And this is Frederick the Wary. Chrom said pointing to the horseman.

"You keep calling me that as if you think I should not be." Frederick responded.

"I don't know, you could be a bit less observant, i don't think one pebble will kill me." Chrom said turning back to face Frederick.

"Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick said to Chrom before he faced me "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise.

I narrowed my eyes, while I accepted Frederick's words, and would probably behave in the same way as he did if the situation was reversed I told myself that I would need to keep an eye on him if I was going to be traveling with this group for a bit.

After a bit more walking I could start to see some buildings off in the distance along with…

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa shouted pointing at rising smoke columns.

"Damn it!" Chrom shouted grasping the hilt of his sword, "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom yelled as he started dashing off.

'Milord, what about him." Frederick stayed back motioning towards me.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait." Chrom cried out over his shoulder.

"Aptly put, milord." he muttered before he spurred his horse to catch up with Chrom and Lissa."

I thought about leaving in the opposite direction to get away from the party, but instead I thought of the sheer generosity that the Blue haired man had shown me and decided to help pay it back, as well as I didn't want to be owing anyone anything so early on in my new memory.

So I ran after them.

"Wait." I shouted as I caught up with the others.

"You followed us, why!" Chrom looked on as I passed him.

"I'm not certain myself, but I'm armed," i said patting a strange greenish sword that hung on my belt "and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"Of course, strength in numbers, stay close though." Chrom responded as he unsheathed a long broad sword with a strange hilt.

That was when two enemy brigands attacked both me and Chrom, Chrom was able to deflect an axe strike but I was knocked down by another swordsman, as I crashed down onto a market stall the swordsmen was preparing to strike again by stabbing directly downward but before he got the chance part of Fredericks lance came slicing through him, and he dropped dead right there.

"Thanks," I said as I picked myself up.

"You need to be more careful was the only response I got."

"You ok," Chrom asked as he had just finished off the axe man.

"Yeah I'm fine I said as I began to gather all of the supplies that had flown out of my satchel when I landed in the cart.

"You know magic," Chrom asked as he handed a golden book to me that had also flown out.

I took the book from him and flipped through a few pages, nothing I could read, but I felt like I had used this book quite a lot before, "yeah i said, "but I seem to have forgotten this language or something like that," I said looking at the words, or scratches that were written down on the pages.

"Well come on." Chrom said standing back up, "reading shouldn't be your first concern on the battlefield.

I nodded as I stuffed the tome back into my pack, and quickly followed Chrom into what seemed to be the center of the battlefield where Frederick had already dispatched of a mage.

Chrom quickly rifled through his belongings and threw me a wind tome that had been on the person of the dead mage, "he's not using it any more."

"thanks ." I responded, and to my relief I was able to read this one.

As chrom rushed off to deal with another swordsman I took a enemy's position behind another market stall to advantage, i was able to shoot wind through the opening at a swordsman causing him to clutch his chest in pain right before Chrom, having sneaked up behind him, struck him down.

Eventually we had made it towards someone who seemed to be in charge of things and yelled "here, Sheepy sheepy ! Come to the slaughter! Just before Frederick struck him down.

I was seriously unserved the amount of references to sheep since I had woken up.

After a few moments of silence resting from what had been our first battle together Lissa jumped up."

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, You were incredible! Swords sorcery and tactics, is there anything you can't do"?

"Your no helpless victim, for sure." Chrom said looking at me, I was feeling like he was going to add more on but then Frederick interrupted him.

""Perhaps, maybe you would even be able to offer an explanation of what you're doing here"?

I remained silent for a while, trying to find a reason for why this horseman was taking extra precautions to avoid including someone potentially dangerous to their little group, zand I came up with three reasons, the brother and sister duo were either nobility, sons of important generals or they were all members of some sort of violent highwaymen with the duo being children of the boss.

I quickly disposed of the last one.

"I have no recollection of what I'm doing here or how I woke up in an abandoned field." I said holding my ground.

Chrom studied my face for a while and than smiled, "you fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's good enough."

"What about your brain." I thought to myself, "this guy is way too trusting." my thoughts were echoed almost immediately after by Frederick.

"And your mind, Milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well"?

To this Chrom simply replied "the shepherds could use someone with our new friend's skills."

"wait ," I said the realization dawning on me, "your little group of people here is _called_ the shepherds," I said pointing at them.

"Yes." Chrom said looking at me.

"That," I said "is a terrible name."

Frederick raised an eyebrow, "and you think you can come up with a better one"?

"Yes," I responded, "how about anything else."

"What somthing like Robin's Rabbits"? Frederick seemed to give this name a little thought.

I sighed, "I know I said anything else but… hey, I just remembered that's my name."

"Robin's Rabbits"? Lissa asked confused.

"What, no, just Robin." I responded.

"So, I think that settles it." Chrom said with a smile. "Will join Chrom's Rabbit's"?

"Please stop, i'll join your little group, just don't call it a name in front of me."

"Welcome in, Robin." Chrom said as he shook my hand glancing again at the mark on it. "Rather strange mark on your hand there."

"Uh, right." I said, suddenly getting the urge to cover it.

As we were getting ready to depart Frederick quickly turned to Chrom, did you notice that the Brigands spoke with a plegian accent, milord."

"I assume that's a neighboring country"? I asked.

"You would be correct, Plegia borders our westernly frontier," Chrom said "they send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war,"

"And it's the poor," Lisa began to say but I just lost my interest in the conversation, but was broken out of it when a villager came running up to us, "Milord, please, you must stay the night." I anxiously looked around wanting to get out of this rural old town to someplace where I could research all of the questions that I had.

"We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast to your valor with a feast."

Luckily Frederick stepped up to quickly quell my fears,"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… but I'm afraid we must return ourselves to Ylisstol."

However he was interrupted by Lissa "Dark meat only for me, medium well and no salt in the soup, I simply… wait what. Why aren't we staying"? Lissa pouted.

Frederick smiled proudly and puffed out his chest, the sign of arrogance Right now we need to return to the capital, we'll just have to eat off of the land, make our bed out of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be getting used to this"?

"Frederick, sometimes I hate you." Lissa mumbled under his breath.

I grinned a bit at this.

Now than should we be going"? Frederick asked.

 **"** **Right, let's go." Chrom said "Ready Robin, the capital isn't far off." and we were off.**


	3. Unwelcome Change

As we made our way to capital and as the sun had already set, Lissa's complaining was getting louder and harder to ignore,just like the glares and questioning looks Frederick kept sending my way.

I tried to keep my head on straight by trying to concentrate on my conversation with Chrom who was busy telling me about the geography of the land we were crossing.

"It getting dark already," Lissa shouted from behind us. "And now the bugs are out!"

"Aw, come on now, Lissa." Chrom said as we stopped walking and turned to face Lissa and Frederick, "Hardship builds character. However I do suppose you're right, we should probably stop for the night, does anyone want to help gather firewood"? He asked.

Frederick slid down from his horse and quickly agreed to help Chrom collect firewood while Lissa… I assume did something, That left me to go get the food, I than headed into the woods away from Chrom and Frederick, who would probably scare all of the food away collecting firewood.

I followed a couple of well trodden trails before I came across a small river, a babbling brook, whatever, I noticed a couple fish swimming downstream and came up with an idea, I would use wind magic to slow down the speed that the fish were swimming, I guess finding a branch didn't occur to me.

As I sat there waiting for the next group of fish to arrive I pulled out the strange yellow tome that I had found in my pack early in the day, as I assumed that it was some sort of magic tome I was able to decipher at least the title, _lightning magic_ , after a bit I also seemed to have the first spell down and I decided to test it, looking across the river I noticed a large boulder that I could try to aim at, I took a deep breath and tied my best to speak out the words that were written down, expecting to channel a ball of thunder like I had with the wind magic I was pretty surprised when a few seconds after I finished the chant a strike of lightning came out of nowhere and struck the river resulting in a giant splash that I had to scramble to get out of the way from. I shook my head reminding myself that i was going to have to train with magic.

However one good thing came out of my failed attempt to hit the boulder, a couple fish were floating at the top of the river I quickly snatched one up and returned to the clearing where Frederick Chrom were back siting with Lissa around a fire with a bear roasting.

"You guys already got food"? I asked.

"Yeah, we ran into it when we were collecting firewood. So we just brought it back with the firewood." Chrom said as he used his sword to slice a slab of bear meat off the split. "Here, Robin, try it." he said handing it to me.

"Uh, no thanks." I said sticking the fish I captured on my sword and started to hold it over the fire.

"Wait!" Shouted Lissa, "you caught a fish."

At this Chrom smiled, "I already gave you bear."

"gods Chrom, couldn't you caught an animal normal people eat for once, I mean , come on! Who eats bear? You're meddling with the food chain." I mean that's what I thought she said, I was too busy eating the carp, Salmon? the fish.

Eventually everyone had finished eating and started to drift off, first Frederick and then Lissa, and finally it was Chrom while I continued to read my old tome continuing to try to decipher it using the wind tome I got from Chrom as a template. After translating most of the first page I looked around the camp and realized that I was the only one still awake, I placed both books back into my pack, scattered the ashes of the dying fire, and laid down on the ground.

I was so rudely awoken a couple hours later when Chrom started walking past where I had been laying. "What are you doing up." I asked.

"sorry, " he whispered looking around, I tried not to wake anybody up."

"You still didn't answer my original question

"but something is amiss."

That's when Lissa sat up, "what's wrong big brother"?

"Does anybody want to wake Frederick up"? I mumbled to myself.

Chrom and Lissa both rolled their eyes, "anyway what do you mean, something,"? Lissa asked.

"Don't know, Robin keep watch here, I think I'll go look around." Chrom said as he hastily attached his sword and scabbard to his belt.

"I should come with you." I said fumbling around in the dark for my tomes.

"Me to." Lissa immediately jumped in.

"Heh, alright, come on, let's go." Chrom said as we started to walk through the forest.

"It sure is dark. ...and quiet. Where did the birds go"? Lissa asked as we came out into a clearing.

"Something's wrong here..." Chrom turned around.

"Earthquake," I muttered under my breath.

That's when the ground began to shake, "get down I shouted but Lissa and Chrom both bolted off further into the forest. As I remembered I managed to stay away from anything that could fall, the trees mainly and covered my head with my arms to prevent any flying debris from smashing into my head.

As the earth stopped shaking I uncovered my head and looked into the sky and what I saw amazed me. First of all there was fire raining down from the sky, the forest was on fire and there was a giant eye looking portal or something.

As I pushed myself to my feet dusted my hands off and was about to rush off in the direction that Chrom and Lissa had scrambled off to when I was met with a recognizable voice.

"What on earth is going on here." Frederick's voice came from behind my, armored and on his horse.

"An earthquake and fire raining down from some portal I don't…" I was replying as Frederick interrupted me.

"Where are Chrom and Lissa"?

"They ran off this way." I said starting to head off in the direction the two of them had dashed off in right after the earthquake started

"They had better still be alive," Frederick said as he easily caught up to me .

To this I stayed silent, even if I were to use logic and say something like "I told them to stay as the best course of action is to stop in the clearing and get down to the ground, but they fled through the forest." but I decided against it as Frederick would probably still hold me accountable for their deaths somehow.

Heading towards the giant portal thing, we managed to find both Chrom and Lissa in a clearing confronted by a dozen or so humanoid demon creatures.

"Milord, Milady are either of you hurt"? Frederick asked as he put his horse in between Chrom and the enemy.

I ignored the conversation that passed between the three of them as my full attention was given to the creatures that had opposed us, purple skinned humanoids who were armed just like that of a normal soldier but moved with a harsh and and fluid step.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands." I asked turning around to face Chrom keeping my right hand near my satchel where I kept my tomes.

"They're' not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom responded keeping his eyes straight ahead, and both hands fully extended with his blade in his hands.

"No one is injured then? Thank the gods." Frederick said as he moved back to the side of Chrom as LIssa emerged from behind him.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him I'd be…" Lissa looked around and stopped, "Hey, where did he go"?

"We can worry about him later, after we put these… things to the blade. "Frederick said as he hefted his lance. "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy

I narrowed my eyes, "try to avoid open ground Chrom," I said scanning the battlefield, "these seem to be rather slow, charging out from the woods or hiding amongst the rubble should give us a surprise."

Chrom nodded and scanned the battlefield himself, "that seems like sound advice, I prefer a good ole duel with no interruptions, but I suppose…" Chrom responded before he spotted an opening and ran out at one of the creatures slashing at its gut. I followed closely swearing under my breath. I sighed in relief when Chrom was able to deflect an axe strike that would have detached his head from his shoulders, but the axe managed to slide down the blade of Chrom's sword striking hard against his sword arm.

"That idiot, why doesn't he wear full armor, did he spend all of his money on that sword"? I thought to myself running to his side as I managed to recite a spell from the thunder tome striking the axe man dead.

"Crud," I muttered under my breath, "fire hazard." I said as I noticed the axe man was stumbling around, on fire, not quite dead yet,

Than out of nowhere a lightly armored cavalry soldier charged forth from behind us, "Captain Chrom wait, I'm here." She said before riding up to the side of Chrom. "Which one of these ash faced freaks do you want me to lance first Chrom"?

"Chrom stammered for a moment and then responded, "preferably the fire hazard one." Chrom said pointing at the somehow still alive enemy who was fumbling his way towards us.

Than again out of nowhere a whistling noise flew overhead and seconds later the monster fell to the ground dead with an arrow sticking out from between its eyes. "As I told you before my good lady, I am myth and legend." a man in nobles clothes came into view behind us.

"Oh come, on that one was already a dead… thing walking." the red haired cavalier responded scowling.

"Yes, yes… Briggid...Lucia...Liza... Caeda… I apologize you beauty has caused me to forget your name." the noble said bowing.

The cavalier rolled her eyes "I'm sully and I'm a shepherd." Sully said as she charged forward with Chrom, leaving me alone with the newcomer.

"A shepherd armed and on a military trained horse, this continent seems more exciting than I first thought." He said to himself.

I started to move forward with the archer following me, "it's the name of a group of mercenaries or something." I said.

The archer stopped for a minute and then continued on, "That's a rather stupid name for a mercenary company." I chuckled at this as we moved into position.

As I moved forward to help cover Chrom I failed to notice a swordsman jumping out of some ruble until all I could do was to jump back and try to avoid the swing, I was however too late, the sword came in an arc as I tried to jump back another one climbed out of the ruble and stabbed me in the gut. As I fell to the ground I reached into my satchel hoping to find herbs or something to help close the wound, instead what my hand griped around was a cold, solid piece of metal, without thinking I quickly pulled it out and shoved it into the leg the swordsman who had stabbed me.

Luckily for my sake what was in my satchel was a ten inch dagger instead of a staff or something not useful at this point like that.

The swordsman crumbled to the ground as I quickly rolled to left avoiding the falling corpse and putting some distance in between myself and the other swordsman.

Luckily Virion, Sully, and Frederick had already cleared out that area and it was also where Lissa was trying to heal the minor injuries of Sully. While Lissa spotted me on the ground and ran over to help me Frederick shouted that he was going to cut the head off of the snake and rode forward lowering his lance.

As I got back to my feat I saw Frederick ride towards the axe man and watched i eager anticipation as the soldier threw his axe at Frederick who simply raised his shield arm and he ax bounced harmlessly off. Frederick then slammed his lance into the enemy and forward leaving the lance in his enemy's body. I watched in horror as the axe man picked himself up and grabbed another ax and aimed it at Frederick's unprotected back side but quickly dropped it again as an arrow hit it on the back of it's throat and Virion stepped out of some ruins to fire another two arrows in quick succession dropping him where he stood.

After that, the rest of the enemy were either picked off by Frederick, Virion, and Chrom or cut down by a masked man Lissa had mentioned before using a very similar style of blade work as Chrom, I shook my head, it was probably a common blade work pattern in these parts a fluid like motion combined with the sheer weight and size of the blades.

Eventually Frederick, Chrom, Virion the masked man and I got together while Lissa was busy tending to Sully's wounds.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished, This young man took care of the others." Frederick said motioning to the masked man.

Chrom stepped closer to him and added his own thanks, "Thank you also for protecting my sister, you saved her life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours"?

"You may call me Marth." the boy, it seemed at the time, at least to me, responded.

Chrom responded in shock, "Marth? After the heroic king of old"?

As for myself I narrowed my eyes, I knew something was fishy when a boy or man, or woman a thought struck me, wished to hide both his or her identity and instead named herself after a folk hero, or something like that as I noticed the admiration in Chrom's voice.

"You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword? Chrom continued.

I'm not here to talk about me." he... she... the masked person responded. Yup nothing suspicious there. "The world teeters on the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." The masked person said before the masked person left.

We were silent for a moment before Frederick pulled himself back onto his horse. "Whatever these great calamities are, right now I'm more concerned about the capital, everyone get ready to leave we'll have to force this march to get back in time.

"Great, a forced march this will be almost as fun as his fitness hour." Chrom mumbled from besides me"

 **does anyone know where I got the names that Virion confused Sully for?**


	4. Sheep

Eventually our group of six had made it to the main road that led straight through the center of the region. And as the number of people we passed on the road increased we came by signs of a city, whether it be small farms or grand estates with their own labor forces.

"Ah, the rolling fields here remind me so much of home."

"So you're a noble from where"? Robin asked Virion as the two of them of were walking along the dirt road to the capital.

"Roasane, it's a small dukedom, but charming nonetheless." the archer responded.

Eventually we made our way into the city itself with impressively decorated buildings on either side of the road, weather they be florists, tailors or cobblers.

We stopped a couple times as Virion insisted on window shopping at a few vendors.

"So this is Ylisstol then, the capital." I said aloud to myself.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick said, as he maneuvered his horse through the crowds. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest."

"Well that's a relief" Lisa's said appearing from behind a display landscape paintings that Virion was admiring.

We continued forward before we found ourselves in the middle of a crowd, feeling anxious I quickly shoved past the others and stood leaning against a wall with several, less than savory others, and watched the commotion on from afar.

Soon the giant mass of people clogging up the road broke as a group of Pegasus knights escorted a woman past the crowds. I paid special attention to her as I noticed a mark on her forehead similar to that of which was on the arm of Chrom.

After a couple more seconds I noticed I was the only person who hadn't either approached the ruler or had let her past, even the homeless and seemingly to busy shop keepers had formed somewhat of a parade line to both of her sides.

Finally I connected the dots, with the similar marks being almost the same and the wide birth of space given to both the ruler, and Chrom's party, and most importantly the way Frederick acted around them I came to the conclusion that Chron was part of the royal family.

"Great," I thought to myself "I wake up in the morning and was taken into custody by a prince with a group of common soldiers called "The Shepherds"".

As the woman disappeared from view and as the crowd dispersed I tried to slip quietly away from my captors to try to find out what was going on by myself. That was until Virion, appeared right next to me and seconds later the rest of the group.

"So you're the ruling family, don't you think you have more important duties to attend to than dealing with bandits"? I asked as Chrom walked up next to me.

After a bit more window shopping insisted by Virrion and Lissa, Chrom's sister and her entourage returned back through the way they came.

"Robin, what do you think of this one"? Virion asked holding up a silvery cravat, one that I had trouble distinguishing from his. "Sure." I said trying to get out of idle small talk.

"Chrom, you mentioned something about making sure that I wasn't an enemy of Ylisse." I asked a bit impatiently.

"I think we already settled that, but it looks like Emm is returning to the palace, would you like to meet her"? Chrom said turning to face me.

What I really wanted to say was rite now I just want to get some rest but I held my tongue and answered sure.

We left sully to watch over Virion who was still busy trying on the entire royal family's closet, and only buying a select portion of it.

We eventually made our way to a gate house, Frederick dismounted and gave his horse's reins to a stable boy who quickly ran off, horse in tow.

"Welcome to the castle." Chrom said spending his arms apart as we entered the greetings room, a room that's height was only matched with its length and emptiness excluding a long red carpet, and chandelier and three figures, one was the ruler with two of her guards, Pegasus knights at her side.

"Chrom, Lissa, welcome home. Oh, and good day Frederick . How fared you all"? She asked, her voice echoing off of the walls of the empty room.

"Well we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom responded right away, no elegance or respect shown, even if they were siblings, I thought this odd.

"Oh well." I thought to myself, whatever little memories of courtly etiquette I have must not be valid here."

One of the queens aids spoke up a little while later. "Forgive me milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

I found this agreeable, a squadron of highly trained professional soldiers should deal with threats to the country not some band of children, and their guardian, even if they were royalty, _especially_ if they were royalty.

Of course my expectations were broken when Chrom spoke up, "No Phila, your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides," Lissa cut in we had plenty of help." At which point the only thoughts going through my head were please don't, and for the first time since meeting him, why isn't Virion here.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here"? She asked.

To which Chrom replied, "This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands."

"And the other things." I wanted to point out but didn't want to say.

"I've decided to make him a Shepherd."

"Just give me a staff and I'll be on it." I thought to myself.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." The exalt said, at which I rolled my eyes, I'f the prince of the realm couldn't defeat a band a thugs with a veteran knight with him…

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Frederick spoke up, "Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim."

"Thank gods for reasonable judgement." I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!"

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust." She asked.

"Yes he risked his life multiple times for our people. That's good enough for me." Chrom said standing his ground.

"Well than Robin… it seems you've earned Chroms faith, and as such you have mine as well." The exalt said.

"Milady." I said bowing curtly.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time." At this Lissa had a sudden interest on the floor, while Chrom managed to continue to hold her gaze.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick bowed. "Phila I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes." Fredericks gaze shifted to the captain of the Pegasus knights.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom," the exalt spoke up. "We are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." he responded.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa jumped up.

I looked over at Chrom, unsure of what to do, Chrom looked back and forth between us and mouthed go.

With that I hesitantly followed Lissa out of the castle and around to a smaller, less decorated room that seemed to be a cross between a storage room and a barracks.

"Here we are." LIssa said as we entered what appeared to be the main room. "The shepherds' garrison."

I looked around, a table was packed with pots bulls and papers, while barrels and other supplies were gathered up in the right corner. Along with the supplies were two… three… four other people one of them, who appeared to be a noble rushed up to Lissa and started firing off questions, and ended her seemingly never ending enrage with, "I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you."

Than one of the other people, a man who presumably never heard of shirts walked up and asked Lissa where Chrom was. "I bet he had a rough time there without ok Teach and his trusty axe.

I rolled my eyes, which have been given the most exercise of my very short memorable life, "people who refer to themselves in the third person, great." I thought to myself.

"Oh so your "Teach now, Vaike, is that it"? LIssa asked laughing, "and here I thought people were born lacking wits. It can be taught"?

Once more queue the eye roll, "that was either a terrible joke, or a slightly less terrible inside joke."

"Beg pardon," a brown haired woman said stepping forward, "but when might we see the captain."

The noblewoman turned around to face the speaker, "poor Sumia, she's simply been beside herself with concern… her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training… she might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." she added smirking.

"Great," I thought to myself, "I'm the tactician of a group of crushing teenagers." For some reason, I forgot that I for all purposes I looked just as young, and may be even younger than all of them, besides LIssa, and said person just had to rub it in.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

Sum is proceeded to give some sort of weak excuse of him being the prince or something before, captain shirtless was the first to notice me, "so, who's the stranger"?

To which Lissa retaliated with the zinger, "no one's stranger than you, Vaike… but allow me to introduce Robin." Lisa said gesturing towards me. "He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician."

I could have sworn I heard someone ask, "We plan our battles"? But I looked around and saw that no one had reacted to the voice, so I just ignored it.

"You should see all the tricks up his sleeves." LIssa said continuing on.

"Oh yeah? can he do this? Vaike said as he stepped forward letting out a belch much too loud and long for anyone's comfort.

I closed my eyes trying to forget what I had just heard and saw. "I fail to see how that would do anything to our advantage."

Luckily I was saved from an answer, as the noble woman gasped and took a step back, "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent. Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you Robin," she said turning to me, "don't… ugh." She said before storming off.

"Don't take it to personally," Sumia said stepping forwards, "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns to quickly." Lissa said chuckling, "but yeah just give her time."

That was when Chrom walked in all of the people in the room turned around to face him as I took a step closer Sumia ran forward, "Ah! Captain You've returned! I was I mean we were so," she said before tripping on... _paper._

I guess we have at least three competent soldiers, Frederick, Sully and Virion, even though I'm not entirely sure he's what you would call competent.

"All right, listen everyone:" Chrom said trying to get everyone's attention, in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regina Ferox"?

"Its a unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Lissa said acknowledging my memory loss.

"Warriors are what they are, and well need their strength to quell this new menace." Chrom said. "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person.

"Ok what type of country are they running here." I thought to myself.

"But given recent events… well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital." Chrom continued.

"How on earth did this country last this long"? I blurted out, "from what little I remember on international politics if a ruler seeks an audience with another kingdom it's done through letters and the kingdom's rulers ambassadors, or at least sending a senator instead of a member of the ruling family."

Chrom stared at me for a little bit then asked, "What's a senator"?

"Anyway," Chrom continued shaking his head "this mission is strictly voluntary. So if any…" he was cut off\ by Lissa who shouted "I volunteer." and the rest of the group including a man in a giant suit of armor whom I had barely noticed at all.

After the rest of the group had filtered out o go training or whatever I stayed in and approached Chrom. "When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in"? I asked.

To which Chrom replied "Well, uh, because you were collapsed and without memory"?

"Your reason was pity alone"?

"Isn't that enough"?

I took a breath, talking sense into this guy would be difficult, "did you never stop to consider if it was some kind of trap"?

He tried to brush the question off by blaming Frederick or something to that extent.

"But why…"

"Robin, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you have rather I'd left you there face down in the muck."

"First of all" I said raising my hand, "we were in a field and it hadn't rained, I was face down in the dirt, not the muck," I said as Chrom turned around to leave "secondly," I said as he turned back around, "I am thankful for what you did, I truly am, but with a prince of the realm this spontaneous," I let my words wander off.

Chrom smiled, "If i had a gold coin for every time Frederick gave me a speech like this,"

"speaking of which," I interrupted, "why don't you where full armor, I would think you could afford it."

"Hah." Chrom said. "without the casing of armor, my arm can give my sword swings more power."

I frowned, "While that may be true, a soldier sacrificing some security for a little power would gain neither and lose both."

"Well what about you, I didn't see you wearing anything other than your clothes and your cloak during the fights." Chrom stated.

"Of course not," I said angry over his comparison, "Mages and soldiers aren't the same, if you misfire a tome you could launch a fireball right at yourself, being able to throw a cloak away is much easier than taking off an entire suit of armor."

I sighed knowing he would never change his mind, "Just try to be more careful, Chrom. For my sake if not your own."

Chrom nodded "I will, I promise.

The next morning Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, Sully, Virion, Vaike and I had gathered outside of the city.

"Is everyone ready, We've a long march ahead." Chrom said at the head of the gathering.

"Wait for me." came a voice from behind us as well as horse hoof sounds as a cavalier came riding up from the city.

"Stahl."

"Who is." I asked annoyed that we would have to wait.

The horseman turned towards me, "No that's my name Stahl, anyway why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox"?

'Huh," Lissa said looking confused "Vaike was supposed to…"

I rolled my eyes, I knew where this was going.

"Vaike," Lissa said turning to the axeman, who surprise surprise, had no shirt on. "Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission"?

"The Vaike never forgets!" Vaike said crossing his arms. "I just don't always remember, is all he said breaking down after Lissa stared at him for a while, I don't know how long, I got tired.

"I swear you would forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself." Lissa continued on. I guess one good thing came out of Vaike referring to himself in the third person. "Speaking of which are you sure you remembered your axe this time"?

I didn't even bother trying to listen to the rest of that conversation, it was hurting my brain, so I instead turned to the newcomer. "Your name is Stahl, right"?

"Yup, you must be Robin, Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd."Stahl said. "Miriel is our mage, she should catch up soon."

Eventually we had made our way to a river crossing there was a bridge, but it seemed to be guarded, Chrom eventually caught up with us as he decided to brush our tracks to hide our trail. "gods , the Risen have spread this far."

"risen ." I asked confused.

"We needed a name for this new threat so the council gave them one." Frederick said from besides Chrom

Chrom nodded at what Frederick said, "Everyone remember what we're up against!"

"Poorly named piles of rotting meat with weapons." I thought to myself, but didn't say anything.

Than the day got even stupider, "Mya ha." Laughed Vaike "they'll remember me once I drive my axe into their...Wait... my axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!

"Vaike," Chrom said, still apparently unaware that Vik had indeed lost his axe, "This is no time for jokes."

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I just had it! Its got to be around here somewhere…" Vaike broke off frantically combing the grass for his axe.

While Vaike still was searching for his lost axe, advised Chrom to get the other martial fighter to form a box around Virion, Vaike, and Lissa Chrom nodded, and set out to inform the troops.

As I watched the battle commence from besides Chrom I noticed a woman come running up from behind us, I assumed it to be Miriel and took that into consideration. I watched as she approached the fray and launched a fireball at one of the axe men that had hit Stahl, before Virion pegged it with an arrow. Vaike who had somehow retrieved his axe from Miriel, dispatched another _risen_ with the aid of Sully.

Frederick, who was now on the far left side of the battlefield rode past the rest of the shepherds before he thrust his lance straight through the chest of another risen lancer. As I moved to intercept another lancer who had flanked the main body of our group I gasped in horror as I noticed another lancer approaching from the other direction who tried to stab Virion but was cut down by Vaike before he ever got the chance.

I was almost pleased with myself, my first largeish scale battle and from the looks of it no serious injury or death, that was until a third lancer emerged from the forest on the right and threw his entire self onto Chrom

I panicked for a bit to be honest, but as the left enemy flank had been taken care of I led Lissa to her brother, thankfully Virion had shot the risen that had embedded his lance in the prince's shoulder but I yelled for Chrom to stay still as I noticed him about to pull the lance from his shoulder.

Even from my limited knowledge on first aid I could tell that that would have been a bad idea.

"Lissa I asked, do you think you can close his wound after i pull the lance out"? I asked the small cleric.

Lissa felt around the area where the lance had struck, "Yeah, It didn't hit bone so I can probably close it, all I can say about it though, is, try to use your other arm a bit more." She said as i pulled the lance out and Lissa closed the wound.

After our surgery the rest of the Shepherds had cleared out the rest of the risen on our side of the river and they were either lining up behind us to have their own wounds healed, like Virion, Vaike and Stahl, or already reforming their positions just behind the bridge, like Frederick, Miriel and Sully.

Eventually, when all of us were ready once more Sully and Stahl dismounted and led the crossing of the bridge, with Miriel and Virion providing them with cover.

After they softened up the enemy up a bit I advised Chrom that an assault across the bridge would be doable now and he wasted no time in getting into the middle of it alongside Frederick. The battle was over in minutes after the bridge crossing.

Finally and good riddance Chrom said as the battle was finished, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…" Chrom said grimacing as he grabbed his arm.

"Milord, are you alright." Frederick asked riding up to Chrom.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chrom said stretching his arm, but since their appearing this far…"

 **Frederick nodded, "indeed, than no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary."**


	5. Realm of the Warrior

**Realm of The Warrior**

As we continued on our way towards Regina I marched at the front alongside Chrom and Lissa, who was busy trying to tend towards Chrom's wound, we started walking along the foothills of even larger mountains and light forests.

However what we came across next was just as fascinating, "Well what do we have here"? I said as we came across what seemed to be a wild Pegasus.

"Hey is that what I think it is." Lissa exclaimed.

Chrom and I approached the beast, Chrom moved closer to it slowly saying, "It's a Pegasus alright. I think it's hurt. Lets just have a look here." as he was about an arm's length away from it the Pegasus reared up and threatened to trample Chrom before he quickly picked himself back up and threw himself away from the Pegasus.

"Whoa"! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Captain one moment!" Sumia yelled walking up to the crazed beast tripping on her way.

"Sumia"Chrom sighed, "is it those boots again"? Chrom asked helping the woman to her feet.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…"

"Gods, spit it out!" I yelled snapping.

Chrom looked at me a little funny and then turned back to Sumia. " Anyway, come no closer. This beast is crazed."

Sumia however refused to cooperate and continued on her way towards the Pegasus. "It's okay, captain. I can handle this."

" _Handle_ what"? I asked moving closer to Chrom.

"Sumia has a knack for calming animals, I usually have her working in or around the stables,"

I raised an eyebrow at this, "she also seems to like it around there." Chrom said as we watched Sumia kneel down next to the Pegasus calming it almost instantly.

"That's incredible Sumia!" Lissa said running up to the rest of us.

Chrom nodded, "I have indeed never seen anything like it.

Sumia, somehow either over hearing Chrom, or Lissa, my bets on the latter, turned slightly around keeping one of her hands on the beast's snout. "Oh, it's nothing. Really. I just seem to have a way with animals, I guess.

Chrom smiled, "Indeed, I was just telling Robin here about even back at base they all seem to be more comfortable around you then even me."

Sumia blushed and stared at her feet. "you all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

I hesitantly looked around leaving anyone behind, even it be someone seemingly useless, might come back to bite me later one. I was about to raise an objection but was saved from doing so by Chrom.

"We can make time to wait for you."

Sumia turned around once again to face Chrom, "thank you Captain, but I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"Crud," I thought to myself "if she doesn't come with us there's going to be a larger chance of her dying due to unforeseen risen attack or something which will in then reduce moral."

However Than Chrom had to step in and make matters even worse, "Right, then. Be safe Sumia."

We were about to head out with my head still spinning, trying to come up with some idea in order to preserve Sumia's life.

"Sully," I said turning around to face the rest of the group. "Do you have any back up weapons that you can give to Sumia"?

Sully frowned, why are you asking me, is there something…"

I raised my hand interrupting her, " I merely thought you would be the most likely, Chrom has his giant Sword, no reason bringing another, Mireil and I use magic, and unless Sumia is good with magic, witch I doubt, than we can't give her any of ours,"

"Plus I only have one fire tome." I heard Mireil call out.

I shook my head, "Vaike lost his axe, I don't want to give away his weapon now, and finally Stahl almost forgot himself."

"I did not."

Sullys expression softened " ah, right, I got this lance from a risen, I guess Sumia can have it."Sully said as she rode up to Sumia and gave her the lance.

"All right, now is everyone ready to go"? Chrom asked before we were once again on our way.

After clearing the fields of the Northroad our company continued on the main road and into foothills of greater mountains, they seemed to be an isolated cluster but looking at a map changed my mind.

"Chrom," I said approaching the prince, "we should stop, these mountains will slow our progress, instead of heading straight through them as our original plan was I would advise backtracking a bit and head further west before we again try to head north."

"Chrom thought about it for a moment before he shook his head, "going back on the road would be a major waste of time, while I do admit that continuing on this path will be harder Ylisse is in danger and every second counts.

We both stood our ground neither conceding ground for a while, "fine Chrom, but at least have Stahl scout up ahead for a way that we could merge this trail with the one that headed west, if we are attacked again by risen I don't want everyone to be frostbit or have lowered reflexes."

Chrom looked me up and down before he signaled for the group to stop, "Stahl!" He shouted.

"Yes sir." The green cavalier shouted riding up beside the prince.

Chrom sighed, "I want you to scout up ahead for an easy path down from these hills, come immediately back if you find a way or if you run into any risen.

Stahl saluted, "aye captain," and spurred his horse forward.

"Well this sure helped." I heard Chrom mutter through clenched teeth." Stahl had returned to us telling Chrom and I that there was a steep path leading down one of the hills a little bit away. However it didn't seem to help, as the seasons had changed a few months ago as the snow on the ground was at least a foot deep, and with more coming in a blizzard furry I could only imagine how this would go over with the rest of the shepherds, I however, felt peculiarly spry, as if something about this place seemed to remind me of home. I shook this feeling off as I wasn't sure of anything before Chrom and Lissa had found me in the field and wanted to avoid drawing false conclusions.

Lissa however, was not feeling well, "Frederick," she whined "I'm freezing."

Chrom just shrugged but Frederick smiled "stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

"I think we're here!" Chrom shouted from besides me.

I looked at him in confusion, than stated straight ahead through the blanket of snow and noticed a large fortress thats walls stretched both right and left as far as far as the eyes could see, which wasn't that far mind you because of the snow.

"How far does it go"? I heard myself asking, curious of the structure.

"It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regina Ferox." Chrom said as the wind and snow started to subside a bit.

"The Kahns that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners." Frederick said riding up next to Chrom.

"Well," I said more to myself than anyone else, "a giant wall would indeed solve that."

"Yeah, or just the cold and climate itself." I heard Lissa from beside Fredericks horse.

"Just make sure you don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick finished turning towards Chrom for the last bit.

"Negotiations not my strong suite, but I'll try my best." Chrom said.

I quickly looked around, no one else seemed nervous so I tried my best to remain calm, still, with Chrom's personality…

"Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back on Ylisse.

"Yeah, that's not going to be a problem." I said to Chrom as I looked up at the ramparts.

"What do you mean"? Chrom asked turning back to me.

"There's movement up on the wall," I said, keeping my eyes glued on the front.

I hadn't noticed Frederick's absence until he returned, his horse galloping "He's right milord," Frederick said as he returned to his position next to Chrom. "The Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"Wait, what, why"? Chrom asked turning from between the two of us. "What should we do"?

"We should Pool our supplies and mobilize ourselves." Was Frederick's response.

"That sounds good," I said offering my opinion, " but I'd advise against an all out adult." I said, looking at the fortifications, a plan starting to form in my head. "If were able to deal with any vanguard we should split up later when we try to knock the doors down, catch them from two fronts."

Frederick furrowed his brow, "that sounds good however I believe having someone at the back of the group would be advantageous if we were to follow Robins plan, in case either flank requires assistance."

I nodded, " while placing someone at the back is a good idea that's not what I'm worried about."

Frederick and Chrom both turned to look at me, "Than what is worrying you"? They asked simultaneously.

"Nothing that we need to worry about now, tell Stahl to keep our rear guarded, I don't think the enemy is willing to give us any more time." I said

"Halt who goes there!" A women in formidable looking armor armed with a javelin she was aiming at Chrom.

Much to my relief Chrom responded somewhat diplomatic, "in the name of House Ylisse, I seek an audience with the Khans !" He said shouting to the woman on top of the walls.

This didn't seem to convince the woman however, "Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" The woman said signaling a group of soldiers in front of her to the walls edge, each with a handful of javelins.

"Hold, milady!" Frederick said as he rode up and positioned himself in front of Chrom "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regina Ferox, brigand." The woman said, her expression hardening.

"Oh gods." I thought to myself, "that's gonna get to them."

And of course both Chrom and Frederick gasped, "Now listen here Milady…" Chrom said stepping in front of Frederick.

"That bloody idiot." I thought to myself "he's not even wearing full armor."

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border"? The woman asked "I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand. She said raising her hand.

"How dare you," Frederick challenged the woman as he tried once again to position himself between the prince and the enemy but to no avail, "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalts own brother."

"So much for diplomacy." I thought sarcastically.

The commander laughed "and I'm the queen of Valm- Pah.

I cringed This was not going to end well. "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes."

Something about this seemed off, but then again I still knew very little on politics in this area.

"Well no matter she said turning around to go back behind her soldiers, "we will settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Than probe it on the battlefield."

"Oh… this isn't good" I thought to myself.

And I was right Chrom moved forward desperately trying to reason with the woman, "at least he had that going for him" I thought but the commander didn't listen and dropped her raised hand, a signal for something I immediately recognized, "Brace yourselves!" I shouted, kinda stupid as nobody in our group had a shield.

Seconds later a rain of javelins flew down, straight into the snow that Chrom was standing on only moment before.

"Strange, I heard Mireil from behind me "that seems to have broken almost all of the laws of physics."

I rolled my eyes and noticed that Sumia riding the same Pegasus she had healed a while back had rescued Chrom from a situation, that he could really only blame himself for finding himself in.

Eventually Chrom and Sumia had landed far enough from the front to be out of range.

As he slid off the animal he walked over to me, "do you have any last bits of advice for our little group." he asked, heading back to the front.

"Not really." I said, "flaming arrows would be advised against since we actually want these people to like us, not deliver us an ultimatum."

The first thing we did was hurry over to the left entrance avoiding killing more people than necessary would also give us a better standing in the eyes of the enemy, however strategizing saving enemy lives I found out didn't come naturally to me.

Oh yeah, we also found that strange man who was also a shepherd apparently, he fought well, I think, I think he took a couple arrows, might have killed two archers but I don't know, he was the only one shot so I can't tell for sure.

I do remember Miriel Getting stabbed by a lance however, she was still to focused trying to figure out the pegasus problem. It wasn't to bad, but I made sure to tell sully about the injury, they weren't best friends but I decided if anyone could keep them age safe it would be her.

Virion and I quickly pegged the two lance men with the help of both Vaike and Chrom while the others quickly made their way towards the wooden door.

As The four of us were about to make our way towards the door to I noticed a group of spearmen approach us from behind, outnumbered I looked around, trying to figure out a way to give us the advantage, my scanning gaze eventually found a crumbling section of the walls outer tower that was near the base, I thought that if given enough power I could collapse the tower giving us more than enough time to regroup with the others. However Chrom quickly pulled me away just nearly missing a javelin.

"I think destroying this fortress would anger the owners." Chrom said as soon as we were with the rest of the group just out of the doorway.

"How did you know…" I asked fumbling with the key to unlock the door.

"Oh please Chrom said leaning against the wall" why else would you look at the corner of the wall that long." I grumbled a bit at this bit soon I forgot about it as there were two enemy guards with lances crossed just on the other side. I quickly reached for my wind time before Chrom shouted for me to duck.

I did as he asked however I turned around before doing so and only got slightly burned. Miriel was standing behind Me with her eyes engrossed in her fire tome while clutching her side in agony. As soon as the rest of us had made our way into the main room of the fort another wave of guards came at us, this one mainly consisted of swords and axe men so I made a solid wall of Frederick, Chrom, sully and Sumia and as the guards were within throwing distance had the mages, and archer fire on the enemy, completely devastating them.

At seeing her guard beaten the commander raised an eyebrow and dropped her lance. "You fight well, I suppose I should apologize milord." The woman said bowing "certainly, you are no brigands. Hendrickson!" She turned around and shouted."

"Yes ma'am." A Regina battle mage said Running up to her.

"Go inform the Khans of our guests arrival, I will show them to the guest rooms so as they can recuperate.

Aye captain." The mage said before running away.

Our accommodations for the night were comfortable, nothing fancy but it wasn't like I knew the difference, only having woken up in a field a couple days ago. Each shephard was given a room with a bed and a desk, at least that's what I assume, I avoided leaving my room to avoid committing any faux pas before Chrom had the ability to do one right in front of the royalty here. I know, I'm so considerate.

A few hours later I was comfortably reading up on the culture and history of this land, I had a palace servant go to the library and return with a stack of, _Regina Ferox's finest,_ whatever that meant, when someone their presence by knocking on the door.

"Come in." I yelled, mildly annoyed that my research was being interrupted, as I closed the book I was in the middle of.

Luckily it wasn't anyone important, just the same servant who had brought me the novels, "yes"

He flinched before he spoke, "The Khan has invited you to meet with them alongside Prince Chrom tomorrow morning at ten." he said about to leave "and if you want diner brought to you tonight what would you want"?

"I'll be fine." I said trying to finish this pointless conversation, "right now all I need is peace and quiet."

"Yes sir." the servant said bowing nervously before scurrying off.


	6. Chapter Two Swords of Adequate Power

**Don't worry, this is where Soren's colors start to shine**

The next time I was interrupted it was by a familiar face.

"I swear one more distraction…" I mumbled to myself as I got up from the desk and opened the door to reveal Chrom. "Oh, Chrom," I said in greeting, "what are you doing out and about now of night." I said, desperately trying to get him to ignore the response I was giving to him before I realized it was him.

"really, is it that late already," Chrom asked, a quizzical look in his eyes.

"A few minutes past ten, I was just about to hit the sack." Robin said stretching his arms out.

Chrom smiled at this, "I suppose sleeping on a real bed is a bit of a luxury for you considering that for two out of the four days you remember you spent the night on the ground. Anyway, I was just checking up on everyone, making sure they're all good, plus you and I haven't really had the time to talk to each other much." He said closing the door behind him.

"Why would you care." I asked point blank.

Chrom's smile wavered, "it's just that it can't be easy for you, waking up from a world of which you have no recalculation from only to be thrust into the life of a tactician of a small band of nobles going around trying to help out their kingdom all while you have no recollection of said kingdom.

"I've been doing research." I said gesturing towards the desk which was now scattered with books that I hadn't started and partially read books. "Plus, some things are coming back to me about my old life."

"Like what?" Chrom asked, suddenly interested.

I waved him off, "Nothing important, names mostly, and some strange political structuring, nothing about your kingdom though strangely enough."

Chrom was silent for a minute, "what were some of them, names I mean, I already had enough trouble trying to figure out the whole, _senate_ concept you described earlier, I might know some of them, do you think they might be your family." Chrom said as he took a seat at the desk leaving me with bed.

I shook my head as I sat down, "I can't be for certain, but I remember the name Priam," I said shaking my head, "I can't be for sure, but I think the person related to swordplay or something, a peculiar sword fighting stance or something akin to the like."

"Priam…" Chrom said scratching his head. "I can't say I've heard anything about someone like him, but do you think he could be your brother, I've noticed that you have a peculiar sword stance too."

"I don't know, maybe, there's also Lucia, and … that's it, I can't remember anything else.

Chrom shook his head "no I know no one named Lucia either," he said, keeping a quizzical look but quickly widened his eyes and held up both of his hands, "whoa I don't mean. Look I'm not the only one, you could have a family anywhere," he said in quick succession, "I just tend to stay in more densely populated areas, you could have lived on a farm somewhere."

I somehow got the feeling that he was just trying to reassure me, but it did help make me feel a bit more relaxed.

"Thanks, Chrom." I said, sleep overtaking me, "thanks for the visit but right now we should get some rest." I said lying down on the mattress.

Chrom smiled, "I'm just glad I can help you with your past, he said rising, "and get away from Kellam and Sully." he added groaning the last part, "seriously would it kill her to be helped occasionally." Chrom vented as he left my room closing the door behind him.

I didn't have the energy to question the wording of his statement.

The next morning wasn't any more chaotic than last night, a servant came with breakfast consisting of cheese, meats, and bread. I barely touched the food as I threw on my jacket and headed out through the corridors of the fortress.

If I had anything to worry about I could claim I was trying to find Chrom for our meeting with the Kahn, I justified to myself. And at least if guards didn't believe me, well, I would have a little bit of my surrounding mapped out in my brain.

The halls themselves were interesting, they weren't as flamboyantly decorated as the Palace of Ylisse, but was to be expected, a nation that prides itself on its warriors and strength must make up somehow.

The walls were made from old granite, in some places they were ornamented with patriotic purple banners draped across the walls with short torches illuminating the hallways giving off a strange bluish glow and the light shone on the banners.

This sometimes made me think I had seen things, a couple times I saw a flash of blue, I considered that Chrom might be awake but dismissed the idea, Chrom wouldn't bother trying to hide or dash about the fortress, especially now if I had gathered anything from last night's discussion.

As I returned to the guest cordoar hallway Sully ran straight into me, knocking me to the ground as she ran around a corner.

"Sorry about that." she said as she turned around to face me, "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake yet." she said offering her hand to me.

"Don't the others wake up at any decent time?" I asked as I ignored her hand, picking myself up from the ground, partially annoyed that both Chrom and Lissa were probably asleep and partially annoyed of being trampled.

"Both Frederick and Miriel get up early enough, but Frederick mainly stays inside of whatever room he's in until Chrom calls for his aide, or when he doesn't, Miriel locks herself inside of any room she gets researching gods know what, but yeah, besides those two waking up can be a challenge for them." Sully snorted.

I must have winced because her humorous expression was quickly dropped for one of pure loathing, "What, you don't think I'm not ladylike enough, I'll have you know I could wup your arse in a second flat, so I'm sorry if I don't fit your picture of a lady.

I dusted my Robes off "Of course that's not it, however to be fair, for some reason some of the only things I remember are political institutions and proper social etiquette for both genders whether it be a knight or the Prince."

Both of us stood still for what felt like an eternity glaring at each other, neither one of us wanting to cede ground, eventually however it seemed to end up a tie, as we both looked away from each other, "sorry." I muttered under my breath.

"Heh, you'd make a good pal for Maribelle." Sully eventually said, actually if you wouldn't mind I would like to spar against me for a bit, Fredericks busy and no one else is up yet."

"I'm sorry," I said turning my head back towards Sully, "I want to continue researching the world I've seem to have found myself in, and you probably wouldn't get anything from it, my knowledge on how to handle a sword is minimal." I said quickly adding the last part before I ended up offending her again.

She seemed to think this over a bit before she continued her jog down the hall.

I sighed to myself, morning, the time that I most want to be by myself I had to have a confrontation with someone, _oh well_ I thought to myself _at least it wasn't Vaike_.

I returned to my room for an hour before Frederick came knocking on my door, "Robin, we are to meet with a Khan." I sighed standing, "let's get this over with."

Chrom Frederick and I all met up with Raimi, the captain in charge of guarding the border, in the hallway leading to the royal hall.

"Prince Chrom," Raimi said giving Chrom a curt bow, "I trust you found everything to your liking."

Chrom smiled, "of course, everything was great, I'm sure Lissa, my sister, would agree."

I looked around at Frederick trying to see if he knew what the two of them were talking about, but he seemed to be just as confused glancing at me out of the corner of his eye he shrugged.

Chrom and the guard continued to engage in polite small talk before she looked around the room and cleared her throat "Please wait here for a minute, I will inform the Khan that you're here."

"Of course." Chrom said a Raimi hurried away.

"What happened last night"? I asked as soon as the doors had been closed and Raimi was out of view.

"Oh, it was nothing," Chrom said looking back at the two of us, "a few of us wandered around a bit last night and we found an inn that serves some of the best bear soup I've ever had."

"And milord didn't think to let me in on this, Frederick asked.

Chrom shrugged sheepishly, "well, I mean you've been pretty busy of late, Lissa and I thought you could use some time to rest."

Frederick grumbled but otherwise kept quiet.

We waited for a bit longer in silence before a woman clad in armor entered the room, "Prince Chrom, I presume." she said looking at the prince.

Chrom stood silent for a bit before regaining the ability to speak, "you're the, err that is to say… The Khan, I presume?"

The woman nodded before she sat down her shield and sword in the corner of the room, "one of them, yes, the east Kahn. Flavia.

"I am Chrom, but you already knew that." Chrom said offering Flavia his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I would ask of your forgiveness for the actions my soldiers underwent at the border. I also would like to thank you for sparing most of our soldiers it shows great courage and confidence in your own abilities to save enemy lives."

"Thank you," Chrom said, "Thank you, I'm confident as well that we can put this unfortunate misunderstanding behind us."

"I have a question Kahn… Flavia, is it" I asked, "how long have these raids been taking place."

Flavia turned around startled, "yes, if I recall correctly the hostilities started not long after their current king ascended to the throne" You must be new around here," Flavia said, "these raids aren't anything new, but they have been increasing in both occurrences and severity, at first it was just a few thugs every once and awhile but then things escalated and Plegia began sending in professional soldiers."

"Damn them…" Chrom muttered before shaking his head, "err sorry Your Grace… that came out louder than I intended it to."

Flavia shrugged and threw her head back," Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case you should have a word with your damn border guards…"

"Ha ha, now there's the Feroxi diplomacy we all know and love." Flavia said before she bursted out into laughter.

 _Great,_ I thought, _more political rulers who are less concerned with the actual ruling and more concerned with battle,_ I thought to myself.

"Yes well, all good things must come to an end," Flavia said wiping some sweat from her brow, "I know why you have come here Prince Chrom, but regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

Chrom rubbed his hand through his hair, "How come."

"I lack the authority." Flavia said explaining

I raised both of my hands in annoyance, "Forgive me, but are you not the Khan?"

"I am one of the two Khans," Flavia started "In Ferox, the Khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms"

I shook my head, "that's not…" was as far as I got before Chrom cut me off.

"So, you're telling me that the other Kahn has complete control over the affairs your kingdom for now."

"Correct prince, so you can see my hands are pretty much tied in this matter."

I was about to interject but Chrom held up his right hand in a sort of acknowledgement. "So, we are to receive no aid at all."

Flavia nodded, "as of right now, however the next tournament is nigh you see, and I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us." Chrom said.

"Chrom, "I said nudging him in the side, "wouldn't it be easier if we go see this other Kahn, it would probably save us some time."

"Not as much as you may think, the other Kahn, Basilio, already has a champion, and on top of that he's out enforcing his own boarder."

"I hope his guard has a better judgment of character than the one we battled today." Chrom said.

"Anyway," Flavia said ignoring Chrom's earlier comment, "The captain of my border guard informs me that your Shepherds are quite capable,

"Your eyes will stick like that." Chrom said looking over his shoulder.

"Perhaps you would consider representing the east in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylissean's had no place in such Feroxi traditions."

I shrugged, "Makes sense."

Flavia laughed throwing her head back, "on the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight -they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...that I know of!" regardless," she said shaking her head, "it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." Chrom said.

"I like you Chrom," Flavia said tilting her head stifling a chuckle, "I do hope you survive the tournament, come on, I'll show you where the tournament will be held."

Flavia shouted out for a guard to come collect her things as she ushered the three of us through the hallways into a cold, empty, circular arena.

"It's rather dark in here." Frederick said from behind Chrom.

"Don't worry," Flavia said, "during the tournament we have the torches lit to illuminate the hall."

Frederick scanned the bleachers above the arena. "Do you know who we will be fighting, or were they hail from." he asked.

Flavia shook her head, "The last I've heard was that he had some sell sword from another continent, Delfray, I think his name was, a master with a blade if I do say so myself, but he took a handful of his men to patrol the western border and try to find more accomplished warriors, he should be back by tomorrow in time for the tournament."

Chrom smiled warmly and bowed, "Thank you, but right now I feel like I should inform the troops. So, if you would excuse me… us" Chrom said as the three of us returned to our rooms.

"So, Robin," Chrom pulled me aside as Frederick had just entered his own room and shut the door, probably to prepare Chrom's armor for tomorrow, "A few of us are returning to the same inn we went to yesterday and since you seemed to miss out on going than I thought I would invite you this time.

I feigned interest, "I would have assumed that everyone would have stayed around here waiting for the servants to arrive with food, I mean, we will have to fight tomorrow."

Chrom chuckled before he opened the door to his room, "we train in the morning and afternoon, we'll go to the inn after we're done, I do hope you decide to come along." he said as he entered the room, closing the door as he left me standing alone in the hallway.

I nodded to myself as I scheduled my day in my mind, before going into my assigned room.

First there's the arena tournament, I should talk with Chrom before I set anything in stone but right now I should probably arrange a team," I thought to myself as I snacked on the lunch tray that was provided to me. "Flavia said that a tournament team on the opposing side requires a total of six people while the defending Kahn is allowed nine…" I thought tapping my pencil against the desk.

"Lissa's out, she's great in the long run but in a quick battle a strike force of martial units is crucial. Sumia also would be a poor choice, on a pegasus she can hold her own for a bit, but on her feet, she would be stumbling all over…

"Robin." Chrom said knocking on my door, before he opened the door and slid in closing the door as he stood in front of me. "Frederick said you wanted to see me." Chrom said spreading his arms apart, his training armor still on and his forehead still beaded with sweat.

"You've been training?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "the others were expecting you, have you been in here the entire time? Chrom asked looking around the room as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah," I said turning around to face him, "I figured my abilities would be better off spent in here preparing for the tournament my way."

"Your way?" Chrom asked looking around the room.

"Flavia told us that you can only bring six fighters into the tournament, including yourself. I was just in here strategizing which people you should bring into the arena with you."

Chrom shrugged, looking surprised well if it's all the same to you I think I'll just ask them, you'll come, right?"

"I wouldn't advise that," I said as I put the sheet down and turned around in my chair to face Chrom, "While I do wish I was in able to watch your back, my specialty lies in strategy and magic, I'd be rather useless in a battle that's more of a one on one. I was thinking that you should choose Yourself, obviously, Kellam, Stahl, Sully, Vaike, and Virion."

Chrom seemed to think it over for a minute, "wouldn't it be best if we included a healer?"

"The same principle I applied to myself will affect healers and other magic users, in a larger scale battle we can spend some lives to buy others, however in a smaller scale, and especially one that were outnumbered every martial unit counts."

Chrom was silent for a minute, "I guess that seems reasonable, Lissa won't like but I guess that's that if you want to win. However, about Virion, wouldn't the same thing apply to him, in slowness I mean, fighting one on one with a bow seems like it would have disadvantages."

I sighed, explaining politics and tactics with Chrom was like talking to a brick wall, "be that as it may, Virion is the lightest on his feet and is well versed in dueling."

Chrom shrugged "if you think it best. Anyway, the others are all going down to the inn, you coming? It might help jog your memory/"

I sighed, looking around the cozy fire lit room, "I'm not big on social gatherings, but I suppose I could humor you this once." I said hastily throwing on my cloak. "Do you know who else is going?" I asked closing the door.

"Stahl, Sumia, Kellam, Sully, Vaike, Virion, and Lissa," Chrom said stopping in the middle of the hallway for a little bit before starting back up, "they all said that they would meet us there, come on, it's this way." Chrom said guiding me down the long entrance hallway and out into the snow-covered plains that laid out far as the eye could see.

Even though we followed a well-traveled road the ground snow still was up to our shins slowing our progress considerably. Given the atmosphere I pulled my clock tighter around myself, "How are you holding up," Chrom looked over from the other side of the road having somehow found a shallower part to travel I.

"I'm fine," I called back, "I just wish I had brought warmer clothes, even if I am used to the cold and the wind my shoes can't hold up in the blizzard like conditions here." Chrom chuckled a bit at this.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find some boots for you in the supplies."

The inn was a rustic place, about twelve circular tables and a bar with seven stools and true to Chrom's word all seven shepherds were seated.

"There you are, we thought you might not show." Vaike said approaching Chrom.

"Nah, I just had to go over some plans with Robin, I wouldn't miss this inns stew for the world." Chrom said clapping his hand on Vaike's shoulder.

"Well that's a decent quality to have in a prince." I mumbled to myself before I seated myself down next to Virion, who seemed to be much more interested in the waitress than his food, not unlike Vaike I decided as I looked back over to Chrom and Vaike at the bar and saw Vaike flirting with the barmaid, however at least the noble had the decency to wear a shirt.

"I hope I'm not taking a seat reserved for you." I said seeing if I could rile up the usual cool-headed archer.

"Not at all," he said shifting in his chair to face me, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

I raised an eyebrow, "you expected me, I wasn't sure I was coming until I left."

Virion shrugged and pulled out a small purple cloth bag heavily ornamented with embroidery and small jewels, "we had a wager on it, I decided you would come, if not for the food and company at least for Chrom."

"I feel like I should be insulted."

Virion raised his hand motioning a waitress over, "oh don't worry, what I made from betting on you I lost from betting on Frederick." Virion said pocketing the pouch before he turned his full attention towards the server.

"A refill on tea for me, and a honey roasted quail for the fine gentleman sitting next to me my dear" Virion said giving the waitress three coins from his pouch before the waitress hurriedly dashed off to get the order.

"The food here could use some improvement, but the atmosphere and the company are first class."

I rolled my eyes, however as my attention returned to the bar where almost all the rest of the shepherds were intoxicated and singing what appeared to be folk songs all while dancing like they were trying to kill a swarm of bugs at their feet, I realized it wasn't as bad as it could be.

"That was by far the best meal I've had since I've woken up." I said to Virion pushing the plate away from me as Frederick, Miriel, and Stahl were busy escorting the rest of the Shepherds back to the longfort while Sumia was leading Chrom.

Virion shrugged as he dug into his purse and left three silver coins on the table before the two of us left ourselves, "One meal out of there isn't very impressive, if you're looking for culinary masterpieces you should try some Rosanne delicacies."

Maybe." I said as the two of us left the inn, "but right now we should be focusing on the battle tomorrow, do you think you'll be up for it?"

Virion detached a small ornamental looking sword from his belt, weighing it in his hand as he stared down the blade. "I'm up for it."

I stared at the blade, a hint of disbelief entered my voice "That blade can be used in combat? It looks more ornamental than anything."

Virion chuckled, sliding the blade back into its sheath. "If used properly it can serve you as well in battle as impressing noblewomen."

I tilted my head, as the two of us continued our trek home shuffling through the shin deep snow, observing the blade, "that's a nice-looking blade you got there." I said noticing a seal of some sort on the blades hilt.

"It is, isn't it." Virion said not going any further with his sentence.

I shook my head giving up on further conversation with the noble, I wasn't going to be able to slip any information from out his lips.

The next morning was a giant chaotic mess, the contenders were all busy training, be it for warming up or working off yesterday's excitement I'm not sure, Chrom had requested my presence earlier in the morning and asked me if I had changed my mind on if I wanted to participate.

I shook my head, knowing I'd just get in the way I kept quiet.

Chrom shrugged, "you will at least come and watch the tournament, won't you."

I sighed, while I wanted to make sure no harm befell Chrom I also didn't feel comfortable in that arena, something about it just didn't sit right with me. Luckily, I had an excuse to get out of it. "I contacted a traveling merchant yesterday for any information involving my past, I don't want to keep her waiting, also when we get the alliance you want to leave immediately, right?" I asked Chrom.

Chrom let a wry smile spread across his face, "just as practical as ever, of course Robin, I'll do my best."

"And remember what I told you," I said relieved that I wasn't going to have to attend the fight, "keep your backs together and don't move around too much, let the enemy come to you."

"Yes mother." Chrom smirked "Sully and Stahl Are also going to be fighting on foot like you advised.

"Good." I said nodding my head, "that should be all there is to it than, fight hard and stay safe." I said.

"You too," Chrom said before heading off stopping before he opened the door to add "who knows, that merchant might be some hired thug to off you."

I waited until the door was closed and I was sure he couldn't hear me "He'd better not, otherwise I'd want my money back."

I stood still for a moment before I returned my attention to the pile of books that laid half red on the desk.

A few hours later, while I was deep into the latest trade deals between Regina Ferox and Yllise, another knock interrupted my concentration. "The doors unlocked." I yelled over my shoulder as I closed the book and turned around in my chair to view the intruder.

"This merchant here said that you requested an audience with her." one of Raimi's guards said with a red-haired merchant standing uncomfortably by his side.

"Yes," I said eyeing the merchant up and down, she was the same one I had met with the previous day, a little worse for the ware, her coat was torn in some places fresh cuts accenting them, but that's only to be expected as she had to travel far. "I requested her audience." I said to the guard.

"I wasn't aware that guests can invite others to a fortress not belonging to either of the parties." the guard said refusing to move.

I rolled my eyes, quickly I fished out a small leather purse with a few copper coins Chrom had given to me as a form of payment, "take this." I said tossing him the pouch.

The guard let the pouch fall to the stone floor as the contents of it scattered across the hall. "Are you trying to bribe a guard?"

I hesitated, was learning about my past worth getting caught up in the middle of some political turmoil, for a moment I wasn't sure if Chrom would be furious or proud, knowing him though it would probably be the later.

Steeling myself I leaned back in the chair and folded my arms "You tell me, you were the one who brought in an unauthorized merchant girl into your country's border fortress."

The two of us stared each other down for a good two minutes before the guard let go of the merchant girl and picked up the copper that the merchant girl had not already pocketed in the time between.

"Make sure she leaves by the servant doors." the guard said as he walked back down the hall.

"So, Ayra, is it?"

"Anna actually." the merchant interjected closing the door behind her before taking a seat on the bed and slipping slipped her arms out of her backpack sighing as she did.

"Whatever, what did you find?" I asked more concerned over what I paid her for than anything else.

Anna shrugged, looking around the room as if to determine what the Regian's would miss from their guest quarters. "Nothing much, I was able to find a military school were your parents might have sent you, but no one there seemed to have any recollection of a Robin."

"I waited for a bit before I realized that that was all she had, "that's it."

The red-haired merchant girl shrugged, "hey it's a big country if you want more than that you're going to have to pay." She said standing, "besides with the information you've given me I can tell you with a level of certainty that you should look in the southern half of the hemisphere, mages are more of a Yllise and Plegia thing." she said winking before exiting the room.


	7. Yup, part two

I spent another good thirty minutes inside of the small guest chamber combing through political and economic ledgers before I stood up and left the room intending to stretch my legs for a bit wandering the hallways of the fort and ended up wandering into a barracks like building lined from beginning to end with army cots and hammocks.

"Halt." Two leather armored foot archers said standing before me. They both seemed to be around thirty years old sporting short unkempt beards starting where their leather helmets cut off.

I looked around the crowded room for any other people but there were none, must have all been out running drill or attending the fight, I backed up startled raising my hands in a non threatening position, "I apologize sirs, I just meant to stretch my legs for a bit, I'll return back to my room.

The guard on the left looked down at me his expression unwavering, "you're one of those Yllisean's arnt you?"

"Yes." I said steadying my stance, determined not to seem out of place.

The guard looked me over before returning his attention straight ahead of him in proper guardian stance.

I hastily made my way back towards my corderes before I ran into a figure I wasn't expecting.

"Marth?" I asked surprisingly finding the mysterious blue haired swordsman clutching his side making his way through the fortress. "Are you in need of a medic?" I asked approaching.

"What, oh no, I'm fine, Your… Sir, Sir Robin was it?"

I narrowed my eyes, my suspicion of this mystery character growing ever stronger, "I don't believe I ever had the opportunity to give you my name, the last time we met you seemed eager to get away from us as soon as possible offering very little other than a pseudonym.

 _Marth_ stumbled backward, obviously surprised, "ah yes, you're, ah prince Chrom told me before the match."

I raised an eyebrow at this, first he helped save Lissa and now he stood in the way of our objective, what type of game was this person playing, "I doubt that, highly." I said refusing to back down before a moment of silence overcame the room. I shook my head, "anyway Marth or not, what happened during the fight did anyone succumb to their wounds?"

Marth grimaced clutching his side, no no one died, you friend Vaike I believe caught the end of an axe but I believe he will heal."

"And you?" I asked indicating to her obvious injury.

"I'll be fine, I took a javelin but that should heal up quickly." he said trying to hold herself up, "I've had worse."

I looked him over, medium length blue hair that seemed to be tucked behind the back of his mask and traditional leather armor, but that was that important at the time, something wasn't adding up, he seemed way too familiar with a group of people he had just met, plus, there was the matter of his hidden identity.

"Why do you hide you identity?"

This question gave the desired affects, sort of, she lost her fake voice for a minute responding in a feminine, "What do you mean?" before she coughed, feigning ignorance.

"That," I stated, "Your obviously no Marth, that much is certain."

The woman made no attempt to dispute this, rather continued to speak in her natural tone, "I cannot say, but I can reassure you that I bare none of you any ill will, I had just wanted to observe you in a fight," the mysterious woman said making a move to leave before stopping and turning around once again, "and since our last encounter ended so abruptly I was most disappointed that I didn't see you there."

I shrugged, "Arena fighting isn't really my thing, I prefer battlefields that don't place a limit on our choices."

Marth nodded, "yes I suppose that would be preferable to a tactician, anyways, I need to be off, do I have you word that you won't speak of this conversation to anyone, I wouldn't want word getting out that I'm not who I say I am, a couple interested parties may be a bit, annoyed, shall we say.

"You have my word."

"Good , well I'll be in touch." she said before departing.

"Wait, what does that mean?" but it was too late, she was well out of earshot. _Well,_ I thought to myself, _I should probably go see how Chrom and the others are doing._

I found the group of our little company already in the audience chambers along with two others, one a muscular well dressed man of apparent authority, and another dressed more efficiently in what appeared to be the standard leather armor and gauntlets.

Ah robin, you're here," Chrom said turning to face me, "This is Khan Basilio of the west and this here is Lon'qu his former champion, who is coming with us." Chrom said indicating the two me.

I bowed politely to the Khan, and took my stance next to the crown prince.

"And you're sure you have no objections Lon'qu?" Chrom asked turning his attention back towards the two.

"Lon'qu held the prince's gaze nodding affirmatively, :He gives orders, I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

 _This can only end badly_ I thought to myself, sure Ferox had an alliance with Yllise now… nevertheless my worries were interrupted by Chrom

"All right then. Welcome aboard.


End file.
